Total Drama: Monster and Chaos (SYOC)
by AlisonBlock
Summary: Christian "Chris" McLean, The Host with the Most now presents a completely new year of Total Drama, Total Drama: Monsters and Chaos. This year there will be new challenges, new contestants and there will be a mess. Total Drama SYOC open. Please submit characters.
1. Introduction

AN: Welcome my dear readers and welcome to my Total Drama SYOC. I hope you will submit a character and enjoy my writing. I know this is extremely short, but once I get characters, I will get detailed, I promise.

* * *

Christian "Chris" McLean, The Host with the Most now presents a completely new year of Total Drama, Total Drama: Monsters and Chaos. This year there will be new challenges, new contestants and there will be a mess. Twenty-two contestants will be divided into two teams and the teams compete in various challenges. Whoever's team loses the challenge, shall vote one of their own who will leave the island and exit onto an Island of Shame. A contestant who remain until the very end, wins thousand dollars. Let the game begin.

* * *

AN: This is a form which you can send to be through PM or review.

Name:

Age:

Nationality:

Appearance:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Personality:

Biography:

Family:

Friends:

Clothing style:

Social status:

Rich/middle/poor:

Are they opened up for romance?

Fears:

Application video:

Ideas for future challenges?


	2. Current Situation

Hello, lovelies, I'm just informing you about current status of Total Drama SYOC. So far I've received:

Females: 11

Males: 9

Basically, the reviews and my inbox is opened up for any submission for the next week. After that, I will announce an end of submitting and I will also post up who's character made it to my fanfiction. Therefore, please submit as much as you can, I need detailed and well-crafted characters with interesting personality or backstory. For now, I have recieved some really great characters, but also few of the less-detailed and more shallow characters. Luckily for me, amount of the great ones is bigger than amount of the less detailed ones.

You still have chance to submit a character to my fanfiction and trust me, I will not abandon this story, because I can see the effort you've put into making those characters and I don't want this effort to be wasted.

XoXo,

Your dearest writer.


	3. Welcome abroad

**Characters who didn't get accepted:**

1\. Charlotte Peterson: Little information, not really an interesting backstory and at times that character felt like a Mary-Sue to me. I'm sorry.

2\. Taya: I really wish that the creator of this character wrote more details about her. I feel like there's an enormous amount of possible backstories and ideas for this character. Maybe next time.

3\. Aria Benson: I almost accepted this character, really. I loved the idea of imaginary boyfriend, but unfortunately this entire character was a rip off Pretty Little Liars. I see almost no difference between Aria Benson and Aria Montgomery, a main character on the show PLL.

4\. Alex: Extremely small amount of information, I can't work with this.

Everyone else, congratulations! You made it :) Well, your characters did.

* * *

This is the day. The very first day that this year's show, Total Drama Monster and Chaos, gets to know its contestants. Twenty-two people are now eagerly waiting on a large boat, silently observing each other. All contestant are wearing a white paper pin with their name written on it. As they reach the end, they stand up, facing a beautiful island, surrounded by azure sea and sandy beach. Palm trees and small colorful flowers are swaying in a way that wind blows and few exotic birds sing peacefully. However there is no one around, no Chris McLane, no chef and not even visible cameras.

"Maybe we're on the wrong island." Nice-looking tanned guy with piercing green eyes and honest expression on his face stated quietly, but since there was a deadly silence between the contestants, his remark was able to be heard quite clearly. His pin said that his name was Jay Jackson.

"Or someone is just toying with us. See how we would cope with this kind of situation." A girl with name Ally Darwin noted, placing her hand on her right hip, pursing her lips in a slightly vain gesture. She was scanning this place with her eyes, wanting to be the first one who figures out how to deal with their current situation.

"Guys, there's really no one in here. I think we should stay on the boat." Evanna Alistar, as her pin said, suggested in a friendly way, but it didn't seem to suffice as most of the contestants were already jumping out of the boat or walking down the ladder.

Once everyone was safely on the beach, they looked around, trying to find any possible sign of the Total Drama universe. While everyone was surprised and still in shock that they were out there alone, the boat that brought them there slowly sailed away.

"What if this is the first challenge?" A beautiful Hispanic girl named Bonita stated calmly with her hands crossed over her chest. She looked quite determinate to prove herself worthy of possible winning.

"You think Chris McLane is playing hide and seek with us?" Max, who stood next to his twin brother Brett, asked in a questioning voice. He was keener on the idea that they are on the wrong island than the idea that this is just a huge prank.

"Why not? If I were the creator of Total Drama, I would have done it." Bonita replied and flipped her hair, looking in the way of thick rain forest.

"If you didn't spend your time with bickering, maybe you would have noticed that our boat is gone." Caroline, a small raven haired girl with extremely pale skin noted quietly. Nobody has really noticed her standing there, she was generally the invisible girl in the crowd, therefore she was quite surprised when her remark was acknowledged.

"No, no, no! I had everything on that boat! Just wait 'till my family hears about this." Jack, a Caucasian boy exclaimed and turned around, hoping to still see the boat however it was already gone.

"Just calm down, no one cares about your bloody things." Ally snapped at him, which left Jack looking at her in pure shock. He was obviously not used to people treating him this way.

"Look, I don't care what you do, but I'm going to search this island. It is not quite big, the staff can't be far." James, tanned with jet black hair began walking towards the forest, quickly followed by pretty pale girl with reddish pixie cut hair.

"I'm coming too. Standing here won't lead to anything." Aurora, as her pin said, remarked while following James into the forest.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a small cottage hidden in thick bushes…_

"Are you sure this was the right idea?" Chef, who was getting tired of constantly having to bend because the small cottage was too low for his height asked Chris McLane, who only led out a small chuckle.

"Relax. Those kids can't have everything served on a silver plate. They'll find us eventually and those who won't… well, they'll be in a slight trouble. Hand me the files with contestants." He said in a calm voice and extended his hand. Chef searched for a while in his backpack, constantly bumping into something, and finally handed Chris those files.

"Okay, let's see what we have here. A nerd, a popular one, a queen bee, a flirt, a spoiled brat…" Chris muttered as he read the files which stated name of the contestants, age and brief description.

"I gotta tell you, this year's going to be exceptional. We'll sort them into four teams, contestants who won't make it to our small cottage will be without dinner and their team will have to vote someone off, as usual. We'll begin tomorrow extremely early…" He continued murmuring to himself, smiling triumphantly when he discovered a new idea on challenge or a new idea on how to make the contestants' lives more miserable.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know this is short, but I was in a rush and I really wanted to give you a chapter. So here it is! I haven't featured most of the characters in this chapter, but that's only because I didn't want it to be too confusing. So, in the next chapter, you can be looking forward to introducing all of the characters.

Please review, the more you review the more likely is your character to make it far. I really need your feedback guys.

\- How did you like this chapter?

\- What would you like to see in this story?

\- So far, from the small amount of characters, which appeared likeable to you and which did not?


End file.
